


Best Way To Relax

by cxffee



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Rafe Adler - Freeform, Samuel Drake - Freeform, Smut, Uncharted 4, going back to my country wooo, its 5am and i have a ferry to catch, pls like it, sam x rafe, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxffee/pseuds/cxffee
Summary: Rafe comes home from work, tired after a stressful day at work. Sam is the one who helps him relax and forget of all stress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I usually do not go so much in depth with the kissing because I tend to repeat myself and get lost in it and the smut is not as in depth as I would usually write it because I wanted to try another version of smut. But please enjoy and please tell me what you would think I need to improve !

The house was quiet and dark when Rafe closed the front door. Reaching to his right, he felt for the light switches. Soft lighting would be perfect for his tired eyes right now. Dimming the lights, he kicked his shoes off and advanced into the wide room. His suitcase and blazer found their way on the leather couch, like usually. Rafe walked over to the fridge, opening it to inspect what drinks were available. His eyes landed on a few bottles of beer. Sam’s beers that he didn’t find himself drinking from, but his thirst asked for a cold drink that only beer could satisfy. Closing the fridge door and leaning against the counter behind him, he fished his mobile phone out of his pocket. He turned it off and placed it on the counter besides him. No phone calls or texts for the rest of the evening.  
Once the cap was off, Rafe tipped the beer bottle, feeling the cold, bitter liquid running down his dry throat. The man sighed, closing his eyes. Today has served to be very busy. 2 conferences, several papers to sign, running up and down his business building. His muscles ached. He rolled his shoulders, attempting to somehow relieve himself of the tension.

When a pair of arms found their way around his waist, he didn’t even flinch. Rafe was used to his boyfriend popping up out of nowhere. Sam wasn’t usually a quiet person, most of the times he would welcome Rafe home with hugs and kisses, but when he felt his boyfriend’s fatigue after a long day at work, he tried to be more careful about his joyful attitude.   
“Hey sweetheart,” Sam’s voice softly floated across the room. Rafe leaned into the touch of his partner, feeling the strong body press against his back. “Long day at work?”  
“You can’t even imagine...” Rafe answered, closing his eyes. Sam’s lips pressed gently against the nape of his neck. There were certain spots that Sam often kissed which would make Rafe relax completely. Weak spots, you can call them, of which he had no idea even affected him until he met Sam.   
As he felt Sam suck the skin just above his collar, a sigh escaped his mouth. His hand rested on top of Sam’s. Sam knew the effect his kisses had on Rafe – and he continued working on his most preferred spots, freeing his boyfriend of the tension from work. Silence engulfed the room, but only the sound of Rafe’s sighs floated through the air.   
After adorning the back of his neck in kisses, he turned his boyfriend around. He just noticed how tired Rafe looked. The bags underneath his eyes seemed more prominent, but mostly due to the late nights he spent in his office, in front of his monitor. 

Rafe smiled at his partner, his hand tracing the side of Sam’s face. Sam smiled back, lifting his fingers to pull the black tie off and unbutton the first 3 buttons of his white shirt. Sam’s slender finger lifted Rafe’s chin, exposing more skin to be pampered. This time, it was Rafe who acted first, pulling Sam closer to him, their bodies touching. Sam’s lips latched onto his Adam’s apple, grazing his teeth against it, licking the skin lightly, making Rafe shudder. Even after years, Rafe still wondered how the mouth of his boyfriend could work wonders, could relax him in such a way that he almost forgot he’s standing in the kitchen. Not many partners in the past got to know him the way Sam did; they wouldn’t take their time, and they would never pamper him in such a way.   
Sam was always careful not to leave marks where they weren’t wanted. Due to Rafe’s job and the necessity of keeping up a good image, no hickeys would appear above the collar. Sam cares about Rafe’s job just as much as Rafe.

When Rafe pulled Sam until he was leaning against the counter again, Sam broke the string of kisses at his neck to wrap his hands around his partner’s thighs. He was lifted onto the table and Sam positioned himself between his legs. As one hand was holding Rafe’s cheek, the other swiftly traced Rafe’s thigh, fingernails digging lightly into the material of his pants. Starting at his collarbones, he moved up his neck, to his jaw, to his earlobe, where Sam licked another weak point. The next place was Rafe’s lips, tasting of the bitter alcohol. Rafe could smell the nicotine from Sam’s mouth. It called ‘familiarity’ and ‘comfort’. The kisses were gentle, slow. Sam was the first to pull away, connecting his lips with Rafe’s forehead. “I’ll go prepare a bath for you, alright?”  
“It’s fine Samuel... Just, let’s go to bed.” Rafe replied. “Please?” and the men made their way to their shared bedroom. The room consisted of a king sized bed, a large wardrobe in the corner and bookshelves containing books and artefacts Rafe found in his travels. Rafe sat at the end of the bed, getting out of his shirt and his trousers, throwing the clothes on the chair next to the bed. However, he was not done with Sam.

The taller of the two lay him down, kissing him with a bit more passion than the innocent kisses from the kitchen. Rafe responded by running his hands through Sam’s brown hair, feeling the soft locks slide between his fingers. His body no longer craved the relief from work, but Sam’s body against his own, hands running down his figure, lips soothing any tense muscle with just a kiss. 

Samuel breathing against his ear as he ran his tongue along the shell, whispering now and then how beautiful he looked made Rafe melt – his mind went blank. Sam decided to come down on his elbows, bringing his body closer to Rafe. His knee teased the inside of his thigh, awfully close to his crotch, sending electric jolts up his spine. Sam was very much aware of the effect he had on Rafe, and loved every bit of it.  
With another kiss placed at the top of his jawline, Sam moved lower, lips trailing along his neck and stopping at his collarbones, leaving a small bruise there. With a flick of the tongue over the new mark on Rafe’s body, Sam looked up through his eyelashes, a smirk plastered on his face. He bought Rafe’s hands in front of his face, kissing each wrist and knuckle, slowly, gently.  
“Sam...” Rafe spoke, letting his head hit the pillows again. Samuel moved lower, kissing his hair trail, and purposefully skipping his shaft, still confined in his underwear. Sam wrapped a hand around his right thigh, lifting his leg just enough to make another mark on the inside. He added just a bit more pressure, making Rafe moan lowly, his hand finding its way in Sam’s hair again. But just as quickly, Sam moved out of reach, standing up on his knees. He lifted Rafe’s leg on his shoulder, kissing his calves and finally, his ankle. Rafe watched, mesmerized, at how Sam made sure to kiss every inch, with such love and adoration. At that moment, Rafe wanted to pull the man close and kiss him until he was breathless. And he did. He stood up, pushing his palms against the mattress underneath him and grabbed Sam’s T-shirt, their lips crashing one against another. Sam followed Rafe, falling back onto the bed. His hand reached between them, teasing Rafe through his underwear, earning those sinful and beautiful moans.   
And when Sam thrusted into Rafe with only the moonlight invading their bedroom, Rafe saw stars. He was on Cloud 9, he was in the heaven that only Sam could provide. His eyes rolled back and his lip found its way between his teeth as he bit down, raw groans coming from deep inside his throat. Sam’s groans and moans were like a melody in Sam’s ears. 

“Yes...Sam, right t-there..” Rafe fisted the sheets underneath them. His legs wrapped around Sam’s back, as if somehow trying to bring him any closer was vital to Rafe. He spoke his lover’s name like a prayer, low inside Sam’s ear. His hands were scratching the latter’s back, leaving half-crescent moons where nails dug and long, red lines that would fade until tomorrow. His breaths and Sam’s thrusts were in sync and his hips would often meet Sam’s in the middle, bringing both men closer to ecstasy. Each thrust was perfectly hitting the spot deep inside Rafe, making him forget everything about stressful conferences, long papers to sign, his work and his surroundings. It was all Sam.

“Are you feeling better?” Sam rolled off Rafe, catching his breath as he looked down at his lover, who’s eyes were shut, already drifting to sleep. Sam chuckled, bringing Rafe closer, kissing his temple and covering him with the blanket that was almost falling off the bed.


End file.
